


鋼猫の錬金術師

by Selestral



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Doujinshi Links, Ed is NOT Amused, Especially Roy, How Having Cat Ears and Tail Reduced Everyone Into Cooing Fangirls, Nobody Seems to Want Him Getting his Original Body Back, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestral/pseuds/Selestral
Summary: AKA The Fullmetal Cat Alchemist Series:In which the Gate has a sadistic sense of humor and gave Edward cat ears and tail when it took away his arm and leg. Not that the others mind (much to Edward's annoyance) -- they're much too busy cooing over how cute he was. "Cute" has now knocked "Short" from its first place in Ed's Berserk Button list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to share this with everyone. None of the work is mine. Hope you enjoy. (And maybe if I find the time, I might translate them to English)

This series is about various reactions to Ed's extra appendages after attempting human transmutation with his brother to bring their mother back. The first time he lost his leg and gained the ears. The second time, he lost his leg and gained a tail. Needless to say, Ed is NOT happy with them and the effect they had on others (especially Roy -- that cat fetish bastard -- who is completely smitten and wrapped in Ed's little pinky). 

https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4333172792

https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4579600397

https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4443373994

https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4545869757

Feel free to ask questions.


End file.
